crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinstripe Potoroo
Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (commonly shortened to just Pinstripe Potoroo) is a potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be Doctor Neo Cortex's bodyguard. He is well known for wielding a Tommy Gun and laughing like mad. He made his first appearance in [[Crash Bandicoot (game)|the first Crash Bandicoot game]]. In all his speaking appearances he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien. ''Crash Bandicoot'' Pinstripe is a high profile character being. He is the head of "Cortex Power", Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", but also Cortex's bodyguard. Pinstripe is very defensive and is always armed with his fully loaded sub machine gun, which he randomly fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash defeats him, Pinstripe accidentally shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. After the events of the game, Pinstripe moved to Chicago and operates a city wide sanitation company. ''Crash Team Racing He returns as the fourth boss to race against in Adventure Mode. He is also a playable character if the player uses a cheat or completes the Yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode to unlock him. He drives a black kart which has high acceleration just like N. Gin and Coco. His home track is Hot Air Skyway. After the events of ''CTR, Pinstripe became a used car salesman in New Jersey and gave a slight reference that he pulls his tommy gun out to make the customers decide faster. Stats: Speed: 4/7 Acceleration: 7/7 Turning: 3/7 Difficulty: Intermediate ''Crash Twinsanity Pinstripe made a brief cameo appearance in this game at Crash's "birthday party" Dr. Cortex organized. He nods his head at the camera while wielding his gun. He also appears in a storyboard gem. ''Crash Boom Bang! Pinstripe returns in Crash Boom Bang! as a playable character. Personality Pinstripe is a parody of mafia gangsters seen in films such as Scarface, and talks with a strong Brooklyn accent. Pinstripe's gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. He is one of Cortex's most intelligent mutants. Pinstripe also jokes about doing things for money (as most real-life Mafia do), as heard in CTR; "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" Appearance Pinstripe's size appears to be that of the average human male. He possesses large ears which are pink inside and dark brown fur, and he always wears a pinkish-red suit and tie. However, in Crash Twinsanity, he instead dons a black pinstriped suit as seen in a poster in his first appearance. He is almost always holding his Tommy Gun, even when he is merely reciting his pre-race speech in CTR, however whenever he is on the winners podium, he can be seen shooting into the sky when he wins or if he loses, he can be seen shaking his gun which makes a rattling sound. Videos Pinstripe - Boss 4 - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 19)|Crash 1 boss fight Gallery Crash 1 Pinstripe.png|Pinstripe Potoroo's promotional design in Crash Bandicoot. Pinstripe.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash and Pinstripe in Crash Bandicoot. Pinstripe Crash 1.png|Pinstripe in Crash Bandicoot. crash1pinstripe.png Crash 1 Pinstripe Icon.png|Pinstripe's icon in Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Pinstripe Crash 1.png|Pinstripe from the Japanese Crash Bandicoot manual. Pinstripekart.png|Promotional artwork of Pinstripe in his kart in Crash Team Racing. Gfs 50234 2 46 mid.jpg|Pinstripe as he appears in the cut scenes in CTR. Pinstripe's Poster.png|The outside to Pinstripe's challenge in CTR. Pinstripe_in_his_kart.jpg|Pinstripe in his kart in CTR. Don Pinstripelli Potorotti CTR.png|Pinstripe in CTR. Pinstripe CTR.png|Pinstripe in his kart in CTR. CTR Pinstripe In-Kart (Front).png|Pinstripe in his kart in CTR. CTR Pinstripe In-Kart (Back).png|Pinstripe in his kart in CTR. Pinstripe.png|Pinstripe's icon in CTR. Pinstripe Potoroo CTR Icon.png|Pinstripe's icon in CTR. lDNncCN.png|Pinstripe in Crash Twinsanity. Pinstripe Potoroo Crash Twinsanity.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. PinstripeTwinsanity.png|Pinstripe as seen in Crash Twinsanity. Twinsanitym.png|Pinstripe and his Tommy gun's model for Twinsanity. Pinstripe 4.png|Pinstripe in Crash Boom Bang! Pinstripesketch.gif|A sketch of Pinstripe. early sketch.jpg|A very early sketch of Pinstripe. Pinstripe Bandicoot Concept.jpg Crash Bandicoot character (N Sane Trilogy).jpeg Trivia *In the Crash games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points for a boss, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place) in ''Crash Bandicoot'', who had nine, and N. Gin (first place), who had five and seven, equaling twelve, between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *In biology, Pinstripe and Crash are close cousins as the potoroo and eastern barred bandicoot are not only Australian mammals, but also marsupials. *Due to a glitch, his foot is invisible after the alternate ending in the first game. This has led to a joke around the internet stating that Pinstripe lost his foot in the fight with Crash. However closer inspection shows he's just kneeling down on one knee. *Pinstripe is the fourth boss in both Crash 1 and CTR. *Ironically, in Crash 1, when the player completes Generator Room, the door at the end says "Safety First!" with a picture of Pinstripe's face on it. *In CTR, after defeating Pinstripe, the reward for the fourth Boss Key will teleport the player back to Oxide's side of the map (along with Pinstripe's speech after he's defeated'' "So, youse beat me fair and square. I doubt you'll be dis lucky with Oxide. Here's a key for your troubles. Oh, brutha!"). *His first name is a reference to 'pinstripe suits' which are for the most part the standard gangster but more fittingly Mafia attire. *He is 1 of the 4 characters in the series to use guns; The 2nd being Machine Gunners, the 3rd being lab assistants in Crash 2, and the 4th is rats with two shot guns in the level Cortex Power. Out of the last three, he's the only primary character to use guns. *In some early NTSC copies of ''CTR Pinstripe's icon looked different. His head was smaller and his icon looked old. He shares this trait with Papu Papu. *If the player is using the 'language glitch' in CTR, his head swaps with Komodo Joe's, whereas his body swaps with Papu Papu's. *While playing the Purple Gem Cup in CTR, he is seen in last place all the time and is the slowest character there. It's even possible to overlap Pinstripe and even possible for the AI to overlap him as well due to bad start positions. *He's the only CTR boss whose kart is a dark color. The other 4 have light colored karts. *Pinstripe is 1 of 4 characters to have a non-Californian accent, the other 3 being Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Ebenezer Von Clutch, and Dingodile. *Although Pinstripe is Cortex's bodyguard, it's unknown why he makes so little appearances. *According to Naughty Dog's old 1996 website, it is stated that Pinstripe became Tawna's boyfriend after the first game. Category:Characters Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Character Cameos Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy